


Metà del viaggio è la compagnia

by Alex K Morland (kanako91)



Series: P0rn Fest Italia [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Corean characters, Dirty Talk, Fanfic Italia P0rn Fest, Grumpy/Sunshine, Hand Jobs, Huddling For Warmth, I blame Mr Sunshine for this, Intercrural Sex, Joseon setting, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Prompt Fill
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28748238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanako91/pseuds/Alex%20K%20Morland
Summary: Partecipa alla quattordicesima edizione del P0rn Fest di Fanfic Italia & Lande Di Fandom.Prompt:La loro missione è segreta. Non possono neanche accendere un fuoco per la notte. M1 propone a M2 un altro modo per scaldarsi.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: P0rn Fest Italia [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070156
Kudos: 5
Collections: P0rn Fest #14 - Fuck 2020





	Metà del viaggio è la compagnia

«Dovrei dirne quattro a quel calzolaio, mi ha venduto queste scarpe come le più comode del Joseon».

Nei suoi sandali di bambù, sopravvissuti a innumerevoli viaggi, Yong-dae borbottò al chiacchiericcio infinito di Min Jae-sun qualche passo più indietro.

Era tutto il giorno che marciavano verso nord, lontano dalle strade trafficate per evitare che qualche giapponese lo riconoscesse. Era la prassi quando Yong-dae doveva spostarsi ed era abituato alle ore di cammino per muoversi al di fuori di Hanseong.

Gli sarebbe piaciuto pure provare quella diavoleria occidentale chiamata treno, ma finché non gli avessero cambiato i connotati –o avessero cacciato gli invasori– non avrebbe potuto farlo. Quindi gli restavano i viaggi a piedi, da solo.

Min Jae-sun era stato una spiacevole aggiunta dell’ultimo minuto.

«Vuole dimostrare di essere utile all’Armata Virtuosa. Mi sembra un ottimo momento per fargli provare cosa significhi» aveva detto il capo, quando Min Jae-sun si era presentato tutto sorridente e chiacchierone nel luogo d’incontro.

Che avrebbe dovuto essere segreto.

Solo per quello avrebbero dovuto levarlo di mezzo. Ma essere figlio di una delle famiglie più ricche del Joseon lo metteva al riparo anche dalla morte.

«Mi sono limitato a seguirti» si era giustificato il signorino, con uno di quegli stupidi sorrisi che mettevano sempre Yong-dae di pessimo umore.

Infatti aveva detto: «È una spia».

«Garantisco io per lui» si era intromessa Tae-yeon. «La mia signora lo conosce bene e si fida di lui».

Ma come poteva conoscerlo bene, se aveva passato gli ultimi anni in Giappone a fare chissà cosa?

Alla fine, avevano appioppato Min Jae-sun a lui, come unico compagno di viaggio, mentre Tae-yeon avrebbe raggiunto Jemulpo qualche giorno dopo al seguito della signora Lim.

«Non può viaggiare con voi?» le aveva chiesto, proprio la sera prima. «Ha più senso che arrivi con una nobildonna che conosce da sempre, che con me per i boschi».

Tae-yeon lo aveva guardato in quel suo modo duro e irremovibile. Lo avrebbe fatto vergognare, non fosse stato determinato a evitare di passare altro tempo con Min Jae-sun.

«Vuoi vedere di che pasta è fatto? Allora portalo con te e trai le tue conclusioni».

Di qualsiasi pasta fosse fatto, era incompatibile con Yong-dae. Dalla prima volta che si erano incontrati, il signorino non faceva che finirgli tra i piedi, con scuse assurde spesso, e quel sorriso che lo prendeva contropiede per poi irritarlo. Non aveva dubbi che lo sfoggiasse tanto perché era una tattica che funzionava con tutti.

Gli bastava sorridere, fare una battuta, e anche gli ufficiali giapponesi che sputavano contro la gente del Joseon come inferiore, restavano interdetti e non ricordavano più cosa stessero dicendo.

In quelle ore di viaggio insieme, le uniche conclusioni che aveva tratto era che Min Jae-sun passava troppo tempo a bere e giocare a carte, oltre ad avere un pessimo gusto in fatto di abbigliamento.

Yong-dae non capiva il senso di averlo nelle loro fila. Tranne forse i soldi che aveva. Soldi con cui avrebbero potuto acquistare più armi.

Per il resto era pieno di difetti occidentali e come tale era partito, vestito con scarpe lucide inadatte a lunghe camminate, abiti troppo costosi e poco pratici per le notte all’addiaccio, e idee poco chiare su cosa stessero andando a fare.

Era un idiota!

«Deve essersi abituato a clienti scriteriati che si accontentano di poco, basta seguire la moda occidentale–».

E continuava a stordirlo con chiacchiere inutili.

Yong-dae si fermò e voltò di scatto.

«Quelle scarpe probabilmente sono comode come ti ha detto il calzolaio, ma sono fatte per i signorini come te che non devono passare tutto il giorno a camminare».

Min Jae-sun lo fissò, gli occhi spalancati sotto il ciuffo di capelli che non ne voleva sapere di stare al posto. Poi gli sorrise, il sorriso reso ancora più evidente dalla curvatura del baffo, come se gli avesse detto qualcosa di meraviglioso.

«Allora mi stavi ascoltando!»

«Difficile non farlo».

Yong-dae si girò e riprese a camminare.

«In effetti dovrei considerare l’acquisto di abiti tradizionali, ma sai che c’è? Mi ricordano troppo mio padre e mio nonno, e l’ultima cosa che voglio–»

D’accordo, non avrebbe smesso di chiacchierare per tutto il viaggio. Yong-dae si concentrò sul primo mantra che gli venne in mente. Qualsiasi cosa pur di ignorare quel chiacchiericcio incessante.

Quando ore dopo si fermarono, Yong-dae si liberò di sacca e fucile e sedette, per poi estrarre il cibo da condividere anche con Min Jae-sun. Non era stato lui a occuparsi di quell’aspetto, altrimenti si sarebbe assicurato che il signorino restasse a stomaco vuoto. Quello almeno avrebbe dovuto servire a sciuparne l’umore.

Ma soprattutto a evitare un altro di quei suoi maledetti sorrisi.

«Per me? Yong-dae, allora hai un posticino per me in quel tuo cuore di pietra».

«Ringrazia il capo, non me» gli disse e si concentrò a mangiare.

«Ma potevi tenerlo per te e lasciarmi a digiuno».

Maledizione, perché non ci aveva pensato? Ah già, perché doveva sempre fare la cosa giusta.

«Mangia e taci, una volta per tutte, prima che cambi idea».

Min Jae-sun gli augurò buon appetito con un gran sorriso e si dedicò al cibo come se non mangiasse da giorni. Il che poteva non essere molto distante dalla realtà. Ogni volta che lo aveva visto, era sempre stato con un bicchiere in mano o con un forte odore di alcol addosso.

Un idiota e un ubriacone.

«Perché ti sei intestardito a unirti a noi? Non ne viene niente della nostra causa a quelli come te» gli chiese, una volta concluso il pasto.

Non era stato abbastanza, ma era sopravvissuto con molto meno di così.

Min Jae-sun inarcò un sopracciglio. «Pensavo fossimo tutti qui per liberare la nostra patria dagli invasori».

«Ma quelli come te con gli invasori ci fanno affari. Senza contare che è per quelli come te che Tae-yeon, io e altri siamo costretti a fare questo».

«Non vi è d’aiuto avere qualcuno delle classi alte con voi? Ti lamenti che facciamo affari con gli invasori, e poi non mi vuoi con voi?»

«La signora Lim è d’aiuto, tu sei solo d’intralcio».

Dal primo momento in cui si erano incontrati –in cui lui lo aveva difeso da alcuni spadaccini della Società del Drago Nero–, Min Jae-sun si era sempre trovato intorno a lui nei momenti sbagliati e lo aveva costretto pure a occuparsi della sua sopravvivenza.

E il bello era che Yong-dae era ormai così abituato a doverlo difendere quando lo trovava in situazioni rognose, che lo faceva senza nemmeno pensarci troppo.

Era una gran seccatura che non aveva chiesto di avere.

«Voglio fare qualcosa per il mio paese, come voi. Non posso solo perché sono ricco?»

«Non puoi perché quelli come te riducono i loro servitori alla fame, li maltrattano e li cacciano senza ragioni, solo perché possono. Qual è la differenza tra te e un giapponese? Volete tutti vivere sulle nostre spalle».

Anche nella luce sempre più fioca del crepuscolo, Yong-dae colse il lampo ferito negli occhi di Min Jae-sun. Avrebbe dovuto gioire per avergli strappato allegria e spensieratezza dalla faccia, ma si trovò a distogliere lo sguardo, uno strano peso sul petto.

«Lo so cosa fanno quelli come me, lo so cos’hai patito tu, cosa ha patito Tae-yeon, ma so anche che la signora Lim si comporta con rispetto verso i suoi servitori» disse Min Jae-sun. «Ho visto benissimo cosa faceva mio nonno e mio padre con la gente al loro servizio, e l’ho sempre trovato ingiusto, anche prima di andare a studiare in Giappone.

«Sai che un secolo fa, in un paese chiamato Francia, il popolo ha tagliato la testa a tutti quelli come me e al loro re? Credi che mi sia dispiaciuto, lo abbia trovato ingiusto? No, penso abbiano fatto bene e avrei fatto lo stesso al posto loro. Ma se ora posso contribuire in qualche modo a migliorare questo paese, invece di continuare come mio padre e mio nonno, perché non puoi avere un po’ di fiducia in me?»

Yong-dae lo adocchiò di sbieco. Ne aveva abbastanza di quel discorso. Si guardò intorno per trovare un posto riparato dove stendersi e dormire.

C’era una piccola conca nel terreno che sembrava perfetta. Recuperò sacca e fucile e si alzò per raggiungere il suo giaciglio di fortuna.

«Mi dispiace per quel che mio nonno ha fatto alla tua famiglia. Non posso ridarti quel terreno e tu hai già rifiutato altro compenso, ma accetta almeno le mie scuse».

Yong-dae si fermò, ma non si voltò a guardarlo.

«È tardi e dobbiamo ripartire alle prime luci. Mi metto a dormire».

Raggiunto il suo posto, vi si distese e si coprì con la pelliccia di orso, ormai consumata da anni di utilizzo, ma che faceva ancora la sua funzione. Era forse il bene più prezioso che possedeva, senza contare i fucili da tiratore, ma quelli erano attrezzi da lavoro.

Lavoro che aveva imparato a fare dopo che il vecchio signor Min aveva deciso di salutare la partenza del nipote per gli studi in Giappone con bel regalo costoso: un telescopio occidentale.

Non aveva idea se Min Jae-sun se ne fosse mai fatto qualcosa di quel telescopio, o se si era trattato di un altro regalo inutile per un signorino viziato, ma per pagarlo il vecchio signor Min aveva venduto la terra che la famiglia di Yong-dae lavorava, lasciandoli di fatto senza nulla.

_Accetta almeno le mie scuse_ , diceva il signorino in questione.

Come se fosse facile farlo, quando ogni volta che lo vedeva non provava l’odio che avrebbe dovuto provare ma si lasciava stordire dal suo sorriso, dai suoi modi affabili e dalla sua presenza in generale.

Era una maledetta distrazione, soprattutto quando Yong-dae avrebbe dovuto dormire.

Min Jae-sun però aveva da sospirare.

E poco dopo, prese a battere i denti.

«Posso accendere il fuoco?» gli chiese, a un certo punto, senza nemmeno porsi il dubbio se Yong-dae stesse dormendo o meno.

«Se vuoi farti vedere da tutti nei dintorni, fai pure. Me la darò a gambe e ti lascerò ad affrontare chiunque verrà a controllare».

«Vabbè, tanto non lo saprei nemmeno accendere un fuoco».

«Immaginavo».

Min Jae-sun non replicò, ma continuò a battere i denti.

«Senti, non è che hai spazio sotto quella pelliccia?»

Eccolo di nuovo all’attacco. «Cos’è, i tuoi abiti occidentali non sono buoni neppure a questo?»

Un fruscio tra l’erba che terminò alle sue spalle.

«No, non sono buoni, se non a fare due passi in città. Come le scarpe. Non sono attrezzato, non sapevo cosa aspettarmi e comunque non potevo chiedere soldi ai miei. Contento? Ora puoi farmi un po’ di spazio?»

«Non ce n’è per più di una persona».

Ma Min Jae-sun si era già infilato sotto la pelliccia, dandole pure uno strattone, e si distese dietro di lui. A Yong-dae non restò che concedergli un po’ di spazio, per quanto ora avessero entrambi un lato scoperto.

L’altro gli gettò un braccio intorno al corpo e si strinse a lui, il fronte contro la sua schiena, le cosce contro le sue.

«Che stai facendo?» disse Yong-dae tra i denti. Incrociò le braccia sul petto, infilando le mani sotto le ascelle per tenerle al caldo.

«Cerco di ottimizzare lo spazio sotto la pelliccia e di tenere quanto più calore corporeo tra di noi».

Il suo fiato gli accarezzò il retro del collo, scatenando un’ondata di calore che gli risalì fino alle guance.

Era fin troppo consapevole di ogni punto in cui i loro corpi si toccavano –ossia ovunque– e voleva solo addormentarsi una buona volta per smetterla di prestarci tanta attenzione.

Dal suo canto, Min Jae-sun non sembrava più tranquillo. Lo percepiva teso, immobile perché si costringeva a restare così, ma non comodo. Stava anche controllando il respiro, quasi non volesse accarezzargli più del dovuto la pelle col fiato.

Come pensava di dormire così?

Yong-dae come al solito doveva fare la cosa giusta. «Ti lascio la pelliccia, io mi sistemo in altro modo».

Fece per alzarsi a sedere, ma Min Jae-sun gli serrò il braccio intorno.

«No, non privarti di qualcosa di tuo perché io–».

Così loquace, il signorino non finì la frase.

«Tu?» insistette Yong-dae.

«Sono agitato, perché è la prima volta che ti sto così vicino, e–».

Si interruppe di nuovo. Che cosa bizzarra.

Yong-dae girò la testa e anche un po’ il busto per provare a guardarlo –anche se la luce delle stelle non era sufficiente–, finendo per toccarlo col fianco. E lo sentì. Caldo e rigido sotto la stoffa dei pantaloni occidentali.

L’uccello di Jae-sun.

Una sensazione di calore gli invase il basso ventre e Yong-dae ringraziò di non essere girato del tutto verso l’altro, o se ne sarebbe accorto.

«Sei agitato» gli disse e si complimentò con se stesso per il tono piatto che riuscì a mantenere.

«Se ti mette a disagio, posso allontanarmi».

Yong-dae tornò a dargli le spalle. «Non essere più idiota del solito. Non sopravviveresti alla notte vestito così. Datti il tempo di calmarti». _E di far calmare anche me._

Per una volta, Jae-sun tacque e lui provò davvero a concentrarsi sul proprio respiro per addormentarsi. Se fosse rimasto fermo, zitto e con gli occhi chiusi il suo corpo avrebbe fatto da sé.

Doveva solo… aspettare.

E ignorare la presenza alle sue spalle.

«Non penso di potermi calmare» mormorò Jae-sun.

_Fingi di dormire_ , si disse. _Così si stanca e dorme anche lui._

E a quel punto avrebbe smesso di sentirlo contro il fondoschiena e sarebbe riuscito ad addormentarsi.

«Ho il tuo odore nelle narici, il tuo corpo contro il mio, e vorrei tanto far scendere la mano…»

«Fallo».

Jae-sun ebbe un tremito contro di lui. Erano così vicini che poteva sentirlo distintamente.

«Basta che poi mi lasci dormire».

Yong-dae non sapeva da dove gli fosse uscita una simile idea, ma in quel momento gli sembrava la soluzione più sensata. Non si sarebbe aspettato che con tutte le donne che gli ronzavano intorno, il signorino avesse un certo gusto per altro, ma per lui non sarebbe stata né la prima né l’ultima volta. Non viaggiava _sempre_ da solo. Né viveva come un eremita.

Jae-sun emise un sospiro tremulo che gli accarezzò il collo scoperto dai capelli, raccolti in un nodo sul capo, e gli passò un braccio sotto la testa per premergli la mano aperta sul petto e spingerlo ancor di più contro di lui.

«Dici sul serio?» sussurrò Jae-sun. «Non ti stai prendendo gioco di me? O mi stai accontentando perché ti lasci in pace?»

Yong-dae gli afferrò il polso e gli portò la mano al cavallo dei calzoni, per poi premergli il palmo contro l’erezione. Mosse pure i fianchi per fargliela sentire meglio, ottenendo il piacevole effetto di sentire quella di Jae-sun tra le natiche.

«Mantieni la parola, signorino».

Gli lasciò la mano e l’avrebbe quasi rinfilata sotto l’ascella, ma non aveva più così freddo.

Jae-sun esitò ancora un attimo, una mano contro il suo petto e l’altra sul suo uccello, quasi non si capacitasse di cosa stava succedendo.

Poi risalì per slacciargli i calzoni e infilarvisi dentro, fino a stringergli intorno le dita.

«Oh dio» sussurrò Jae-sun, contro il suo collo.

Yong-dae si morse il labbro inferiore e lo incoraggiò a muovere quella dannata mano con un lieve movimento del bacino.

«Ricordi quando di siamo incontrati?» disse Jae-sun, accarezzandolo piano e muovendo a sua volta il bacino contro di lui.

«Appena tornato nel Joseon, già a cacciarti nei guai».

«Quello nei guai mi sembravi tu». Jae-sun gli prese il lobo dell’orecchio tra le labbra, per succhiarlo piano e mozzargli il fiato. «Ti ho pure dato una mano, senza sapere chi fossi. Ma quando mi hai riconosciuto e mi hai insultato, sai cosa ho pensato?»

Yong-dae scosse il capo, mentre il tocco languido della sua mano continuava, giusto al limite tra una carezza disinteressata e una seduzione vera e propria. Vorrebbe dirgli un’altra volta di smetterla di parlare, ma Jae-sun gli baciò il collo con gentilezza intanto che la mano sul petto gli slacciava la giacca e si infilava nella sottoveste. Gli accarezzò il petto, come se quello non fosse stato un capriccio del momento, ma un sogno realizzato.

«Ho pensato solo che mi sarei messo volentieri in ginocchio davanti a te e che ti avrei chiesto scusa nell’unico modo degno».

La presa intorno al suo uccello si fece più salda, la pressione dei suoi fianchi più forte.

«Succhiandotelo, come non ho mai fatto con nessuno».

Con quelle parole roche, anche il tocco di Jae-sun cambiò, quasi volesse dimostrargli col tocco della mano cosa avrebbe voluto fargli con la bocca. Il pollice gli tormentò la punta e Yong-dae lasciò andare un verso basso, prima di averne abbastanza.

Sollevò i fianchi, si calò i calzoni e portò una mano tra loro per armeggiare con i suoi pantaloni occidentali. Jae-sun ebbe la pessima idea di lasciare il suo uccello per aiutarlo, ma quando Yong-dae lo strinse e lo sfregò tra le cosce, gli strappò un ansito sorpreso che lo ripagò della fatica.

Il signorino però non si lasciò distrarre a lungo e tornò a dedicarsi alla sua erezione, e a sussurrargli nell’orecchio ogni singola cosa che aveva desiderato fargli da quando si erano incontrati. E cosa avrebbe voluto fargli se fossero stati al chiuso, dove potevano esplorarsi senza fretta e senza vestiti.

Quando Yong-dae venne nella sua mano, non avrebbe saputo dire se fosse stato per il suo tocco o per le sensazioni che gli provocavano le sue parole.

E mentre il suo piacere si esauriva, aiutò Jae-sun a raggiungere il suo con poche, mirate carezze che lo fecero stringere a lui con più forza mentre tremava contro di lui.

«Ne hai imparate di cose in Giappone» disse Yong-dae, accarezzandogli un fianco, prima di tirarsi su i pantaloni, la pelle tra le gambe piacevolmente appiccicaticcia.

Jae-sun rise piano contro il suo collo e un attimo dopo crollò addormentato.

Un po’ di silenzio, infine.

Yong-dae si scoprì piuttosto soddisfatto del metodo per zittirlo. Non avrebbe esitato a riutilizzarlo in futuro.

**Author's Note:**

> Ho scritto storie ambientate in Giappone, in Cina, e non avrei mai pensato di ambientarne in Corea perché so molto poco della sua storia. Ma poi mi sono infognata con i k-drama e questo è il risultato (colpa di Mr. Sunshine), ehm.  
> E il prossimo fill è un seguito (con personaggi diversi) di questo. **EDIT:** postato qui! [_Come acqua contro la roccia_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792518)  
>  Come dicevo, mi sono infognata. E Mr. Sunshine con tutto il romanticismo ottocentesco calato nella Corea di fine Ottocento/inizio Novecento mi ha stesa definitivamente. Dopotutto il romanticismo era il movimento dell’indipendenza dei popoli, prima di diventare “solo” legato ai sentimenti d’amore :)  
> Un ringraziamento speciale a Chià e Mel per la lettura in anteprima e aver placato i miei dubbi esistenziali con un po’ di sana razionalità.  
> Grazie a chi ha letto,  
> AKM


End file.
